falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Takahashi
|special = |level =5 |derived = |actor =Wes Johnson Shinji Mikami (Japanese) |dialogue =Takahashi.txt |edid =Takahashi |baseid = |refid = }} ? (What will you have?)|sound=RobotTakahashi.ogg}} Takahashi is the protectron proprietor of Power Noodles in Diamond City in 2287. Background An unusual robotic chef, Takahashi has been operating Power Noodles at the center of Diamond City's market for fifteen years.The Synthetic Truth He continuously stirs an unspecified substance in a stockpot. Takahashi is only able to say one thing, and according to a terminal in Mayor McDonough's office, this appears to be a malfunction. However, McDonough refuses to repair the robot because he believes it is a symbol of Diamond City's culture. Before his time in Diamond City, Takahashi was just a normal protectron before somebody, presumably of Japanese ancestry (or someone who knows the pre-War language), tampered with the robot's voice module and modified him to speak his single iconic line that is his only greeting and response. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Companion reactions Several companions will interact with Takahashi in a small scene. * Takahashi will speak briefly with Codsworth if he is the companion. Codsworth appears to know how to speak to him. Codsworth seems to confirm the fact that Takahashi is broken, saying "Robco is no General Atomics, but I'm sure you'll find someone to fix you up." * John Hancock will ask Takahashi about the menu. He will respond with his usual greeting, after which Hancock will remark that "either this guy is busted, or I took way, way too much." * Curie will ask Takahashi about the menu. When he responds with his usual greeting, she will introduce herself to him in Japanese, saying "Watashi wa Curie desu" (私はキュリーです), which means "I am Curie." After Takahashi responds again with the same greeting, she will remark, "You know, I think this robot is broken." * Preston Garvey will speak with Takahashi if he is the companion, thinking that he is the bartender. However, Takahashi responds constantly with "Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" as he can't understand any words but 'yes.' * If Paladin Danse is with the Sole Survivor, he will respond hostile towards Takahashi and treat him as a "Chinese spy" even though he speaks Japanese. However, Danse will not cause any harm to him but swears that he will keep his eyes on him. * If Piper Wright is with the Sole Survivor, she will jokingly say that Takahashi is an informant and will then proceed to have a "conversation" with him. After asking Piper "Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" multiple times, Piper will respond with a sarcastic "no," and "I can't believe it." She will then speak to the player character, saying "Alright the jig is up. Takahashi told me everything. I bet your name isn't even really Blue..." * If Nick Valentine is with the Sole Survivor, he checks in with Takahashi, making sure no one is messing with him. * If MacCready is with the Sole Survivor he will accept some noodles and then enthusiastically ask for seconds. * Strong also has dialogue with Takahashi, where he wonders about the open nature of the restaurant and also notes that Takahashi is broken and wonders why humans would keep a broken robot. However, this will never trigger correctly but it can still be heard by extracting the game's audio files.Strong's dialogue with Takahashi. * Cait will ask Takahashi for a drink and will get progressively angry at him after he replies his only sentence each time she asks, finally calling him a "stupid robot" before giving up. * Deacon pretends to carry on a conversation with Takahashi, ending by telling the robot to "stay you." Notes * Takahashi's only greeting is subtitled as "Nan-ni shimasho-ka?" in the English version. While the grammar is unorthodox (and different from what Takahashi is actually saying) it isn't incorrect. It implies that Takahashi is ordering with you, rather than taking your order, but this is also true in English with the question "What are we having today?" The phrase is a direct reference to the noodle vendor in Blade Runner. * Takahashi's dialogue is correctly subtitled in the Japanese version of the game as "ナンニシマスカ？," which is "Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" written phonetically with katakana characters, as is common for robotic speech. In regular kanji+hiragana, this would be written "何にしますか？" It roughly means "May I take your order?" in polite Japanese. Takahashi seems only to understand the word "yes" in response. * Takahashi is the third most common Japanese surname, and in its most common kanji spelling (高橋) means "tall bridge" or "high bridge." Being a robot, though, his name would typically be spelled phonetically with katakana (タカハシ), which is the case in the Japanese version of the game. * If hacked by the use of the Robotics Expert perk, Takahashi will be invincible until deactivated. If incited to attack, security and the townsfolk will attack him. * In the Science! Center, Dr. Scara's terminal hints at her trying to repair Takahashi, and as things seem to stand it appears she has failed. * Takahashi is voiced by Shinji Mikami, a Japanese game designer who is known as the creator of Resident Evil series and The Evil Within.| Video clip taken during the voice recording Appearances Takahashi appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Takahashi's greeting is a reference to the "Noodle Bar" scene of the "Blade Runner" movie. * Takahashi shares a surname with Tetsuya Takahashi, who was responsible for localizing Fallout 3 to Japan. * Mayor McDonough's hesitance to have Takahashi's programming debugged on grounds of cultural importance is similar to the real debate over whether the Citgo gasoline company's large neon sign in west Boston should be removed or replaced. Citgo has close ties to the government of Venezuela, a pariah among the US and European countries, but the sign is a modern Boston landmark. Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Fallout 4 merchants Category:Diamond City characters Category:Protectron characters es:Takahashi fr:Takahashi ja:Takahashi ru:Такахаси uk:Такахасі zh:高橋